


(We've Called It) Everything But Quits

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag: Monday Night RAW 2/25/2019, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Don’t rememberSupport Becky in all of her stupidityas part of our wedding vows.”“That’s because it was in the divorce agreement right under the clause about cat custody.” Charlotte held open the next door for Becky. “Slipped it in. I know you don’t read half the crap you sign.”





	(We've Called It) Everything But Quits

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Monday Night RAW 
> 
> Enjoy! I welcome your comments and feedback.

Charlotte shifted in the hard backed seat, ignoring the stares of the people around her. She couldn’t tell if they gawked because they recognized her or if she just stood out that much. The brightly lit room, smelling strongly of burnt coffee and vinegar wasn’t her normal kind of hangout, but being there was a necessary evil. 

“Oh, come on,” she mumbled, checking her watch. They had assured her it wouldn’t take more than 45 minutes once the payment posted. That had been almost _three_ hours earlier. Grumbling, she shifted again and picked up an issue of People Magazine, dated August 2017. 

A door swung open, echoing through the waiting room. Charlotte tossed the magazine aside and gazed up, watching the shock of orange hair appear from the back. She rose, walking to meet the other woman who limped sullenly. 

“You didn’t have to bail me out,” Becky muttered with an angry scowl. “I would have been okay.” Her scowl became a frown. “Never expected they would go through with it.”

“Right.” Charlotte resisted the urge to hug her, knowing the physical contact would probably serve no other purpose than to agitate Becky. She agreed with the sentiment. It felt like their employer threatened to have someone arrested at least once a month but they never followed through. 

Becky Lynch was ‘the lucky one’. 

“I’ve heard horrible things about The Fulton County Jail.” Charlotte narrowed her gaze. “It doesn’t have a good reputation.” 

“I’ve seen worse.” Becky stiffened. A stranger might have believed her, but Charlotte knew that vulnerable shadow hovering distantly in Becky’s eyes. She tried to act tough but she couldn’t fool her ex-wife. 

“Hungry?” Charlotte stopped in front of a large white cargo van. She turned, noticing Becky’s baffled stare. “What?” 

“ _You have a cargo van_.” Becky sounded incredulous. “This van is bigger than you.” She reached out, pressing her palm to the side of the vehicle. 

“Bex.” Charlotte laughed, as she pulled out the key fob. “You have no clue what my night’s been like.” 

Charlotte had gotten the notification on her phone several hours earlier. She hadn’t been able to do anything right away, since she had a match with Asuka. 

Quickly, she learned that you couldn’t bail someone out over the phone. With that in mind, she chartered a flight from Savannah and rushed back to Atlanta as quickly as she could. She needed to take care of business. 

“They were out of traditional cars.” Becky snickered. “You drove _a cargo van_ from Chamblee to rescue me?” 

Charlotte shrugged. As ridiculous as it sounded, there was nothing she wouldn’t do when it came to Becky. 

“Come on.” Charlotte pressed a button a key fob and waited for the beep, telling her the doors unlocked. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Becky wrenched the door open and settled into the passenger seat. Then, she turned, glaring. “I’m not giving up the main event.” 

Charlotte rested her forehead against the steering wheel, as she gathered her thoughts. She loved Becky with every fiber of her being, but that woman’s stubbornness was _a lot_ to handle. 

Becky’s desire for the top came out of nothing more than a desire to prove herself. She wanted to show them she could do it on her own without lingering in Charlotte’s shadow. More importantly, she wanted to show herself worthy of loving a Flair. 

“I expect nothing less, Bex.” Charlotte reached over, twining her fingers with Becky’s hand. She expected the other woman to pull away but to her surprise, Becky allowed the contact. “You’ve earned that spot.” 

She stared down at their twined hands, realizing she still knew every scar, wrinkle and line on Becky’s perfect hand. How many nights had Charlotte lain awake, memorizing every detail of the woman sleeping beside her? 

When Charlotte married Becky, it had been done with the intention of _forever_. A Flair knew what they wanted and made it a point to get it no matter what the cost. 

_Charlotte wanted Becky._

“How much do I owe you?” Becky massaged her temples as the van rumbled to life. “Also- it’s the middle of the night on a Monday. How the hell did you get me out?” 

“Daddy says _hello_.” Charlotte shrugged. “Once he recovered from that little bump to the head, he gave me the private number to the lawyer with connections.” 

“I don’t know why you keep rescuing me.” Becky drummed her fingers against the side panel in a nervous rhythm. “Also- Rick said hello? Thought he hated me for breaking his baby girl’s heart.” 

“Daddy had bigger problems tonight,” Charlotte replied, letting out an anxious titter. “We’re stopping for food.” 

“Vegan jail food is the stuff of nightmares.” Becky shivered, clearly disgusted by the memory. “They _claim_ it’s food but…” 

Charlotte navigated to the nearest Waffle House _not_ in downtown Atlanta. The parking would be a nightmare and they needed food, not a fight for parking and a walk to food. She also knew it wasn’t the best place for Becky (seeing as she was limited to a green salad and hashbrowns) but she needed to eat and it was late. 

“Waffle House.” Becky shook her head as the bright yellow sign came into view. “I could eat hash browns, _especially_ after life on the inside.” 

Charlotte laughed so hard that she snorted. It wasn’t surprising. No one seemed to make her laugh as hard as Becky. “Bex, you were in there _maybe_ five hours.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I was settled in for the long haul. Found myself a Jail Mother. Could have joined a gang…” Becky’s voice drifted off. 

“Well, Miss Jailbird, let’s get you fed.” Charlotte eased the van into a space and shifted it into _park_. She got out of the van, and stood silently, watching Becky limp out and over to the door. 

“So, why do you do it?” Becky asked, holding the door open. “Don’t remember _Support Becky in all of her stupidity_ as part of our wedding vows.” 

“That’s because it was in the divorce agreement right under the clause about cat custody.” Charlotte held open the next door for Becky. “Slipped it in. I know you don’t read half the crap you sign.” 

For a divorced couple, they certainly didn’t act that way. It baffled Charlotte to no end. They were best friends who loved each other- why didn’t their marriage work? 

Charlotte knew they would one day reunite. It wasn’t a matter of _if_ but _when_. This was the truth she put out in the universe every chance she got. 

“And here I am, thinking my lawyer would actually do what I paid him for.” Becky rolled her eyes. “Should I ask for a refund?” 

Charlotte laughed as they settled into a small booth. “No. I don’t think that will be necessary.” 

They ordered drinks- coffee for Charlotte and orange juice for Becky. Charlotte didn’t make it a habit of drinking coffee this late but she had a 4 hour drive after this, and needed all the caffeine she could get. 

“Why do you look like that?” Charlotte glanced up, suddenly aware of Becky’s wistful stare. 

“Just stuff.” Becky shook her head as she took a long pull of her juice. “Need to be at the top of my game.” 

Charlotte knew Becky well enough to know she hadn’t been truthful. Judging by her stare, she imagined Becky thought the same as her.

 _This version of us is all wrong._

After a fast meal eaten in silence, they were prepared to get back on the road. She still had to get to Charlotte and she imagined Becky had a hotel room somewhere in the city. Once she figured out where that was, Charlotte could drop her off and then, get back on the road. 

“Keys.” Becky held out her hand, palm side up. She tapped her foot impatiently against the concrete. 

“You don’t have to go to Charlotte.” She gave Becky a puzzled look. 

“No but you need to sleep.” Becky cleared her throat. “You saved my ass- consider this my payback.” She stared down at the ground. 

Charlotte knew when it was a losing battle. When Becky made up her mind, nothing could change it. Besides, it would be nice to catch a nap before she had media…

“You win.” Charlotte dropped the key and fob into Becky’s hand. "If anyone asks, you bailed you out." 

"Deal." 

Stepping back, Charlotte allowed their eyes to connect. 

For a fleeting moment, everything was right in her world. They were back to being them, as they planned forever. Nothing had ever changed. It was the thing Charlotte missed so desperately. 

Then, Becky cleared her throat, bringing Charlotte back to reality. “If we want to make it in time for your show, we need to go.” 

Charlotte settled into the passenger seat. Pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her eyes, she clicked her seatbelt into place, and closed her eyes. 

As she drifted to sleep, she swore she heard Becky. 

_Still love you, Queen. I really do._

Charlotte strained to listen, as she lingered on the verge of sleep. This felt like a moment she would want to remember, especially since it would be rude to comment and interrupt Becky’s private moment. 

_Promise we’ll get back to where we were._

Then, as Charlotte rode the final wave to sleep, she heard Becky’s last comment. 

_You’re my girl._

-fin-


End file.
